1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for processing a video image.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of digital technologies, 3-dimensional (3D) video image technologies are becoming more popular. 3D video image technologies are technologies for reproducing realistic video images by adding depth information to 2-dimensional (2D) images. 3D video image technologies provide vividness and reality as if an object is actually viewed on the spot, and thus, 3D video image technologies are applied in various fields, such as communication, games, medicine, broadcasting, and so on.
Since human eyes are at a predetermined distance apart from each other in a horizontal direction, 2D video images viewed by each eye differ. This phenomenon is referred to as binocular parallax. The brain combines two different 2D video images and generates a 3D video image having stereoscopic view. Methods for embodying 3D video images by using binocular parallax include methods using 3D glasses and methods using a device including a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, a parallax illumination, etc. instead of using 3D glasses.